


豆浆丨你耐c一点不就好了

by Mermanbbc



Category: Minyoon - Fandom, Winner (Band), 豆浆 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermanbbc/pseuds/Mermanbbc
Relationships: minyoon, 豆浆 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	豆浆丨你耐c一点不就好了

无背景无情节  
ooc

“稍微…停一下……旻浩，停一停…”

宋旻浩埋头在姜昇润的肩窝，正慢慢平静自己的呼吸。他能感觉到姜昇润勾在自己腰间的腿发着抖，不住往下滑落，就连圈住他后背的手也有点微颤。

宋旻浩以为姜昇润是被快感刺激到受不了。

所以当他准备再一次舔裹那双香甜诱人的唇时，被毫无血色的苍白吓了一跳。

“没事吧？”

体检报告里，心脏相关各项一切正常。宋旻浩开始回想昨天刚拿到手的几张化验单。

“我去给你煮点东西吃。”

想来想去，宋旻浩觉得也许是今晚太过心急如焚，把晚饭省去直接开始了剧烈运动，导致姜昇润低血糖了。

下次可得要先把饭吃好，宋旻浩边反省边起身，准备给姜昇润做个休息加餐，吃饱喝足再进行接下来十分消耗体力的事。

刚抬起上身，甚至还没完全抽出来，宋旻浩便突然被姜昇润死死按了回去，明明已经脱力的手，又不知哪来的力气，把本不怎么敏感的背部肌肉，也抓得有些火辣辣。

“昇润？”  
“我不饿...你先别动...”

一半被带着舒适温度的稚嫩穴肉紧裹，一半晾在外面吹风，粘在上面的润滑渐渐干燥，这滋味宋旻浩可不太舒服。

再不舒服，姜昇润提了要求，那也不敢再动，只是手伸过去，轻轻抚摸着交融处被抻平的褶皱。

滚烫，烫过了他那根半硬半软的什物。

像是肿了。宋旻浩姿势不便去察看，只凭手感和姜昇润皱起的眉头，他好像明白了姜昇润突然叫停的原因。

“疼的？”

姜昇润叹了口气，自己拙劣的演技没演几分钟，便被人挖了秘密去，只得老实交代。

“嗯。”

这没用的体贴和自尊。

半根的位置刚好抵在让人若登极乐的凸起，用快感冲击一下痛感，大概是宋旻浩能想到缓解姜昇润痛苦的最好办法了。

双手撑在单薄身板的两旁，宋旻浩慢慢扭动腰部，眼睛观察着姜昇润的反应，他身体里微弯的头部悄悄摸索着那个点。

“啊呃……你干嘛？”  
“罚你。”

姜昇润慌张又带些害羞地盯着宋旻浩看他的眼睛，刚刚不小心溢出的一声，令他此时咬着嘴唇不肯再出声。

宋旻浩很看不惯姜昇润这副隐忍的模样，平日里有苦不说他已经很头疼了，连做爱都这样的话，绝对不行。

“姜昇润我现在在你身体里你清楚吧？”  
“还有能再亲密的关系吗？”  
“你不愿诉苦我可以等你，现在连最基本的情绪都不想跟我说吗？”

姜昇润点点头又摇摇头，咬住的嘴唇没有放开，甚至鼻息加重也没有漏出一丝令他羞耻的呻吟声。

“你还是不信任我。”

宋旻浩冷了语气，停了动作。他知道姜昇润最怕听什么，尽管这也是他最怕的事情。

果然姜昇润惊慌地勾了他的脖子下来，边啄边匆忙解释。

“不是的，我信你。”  
“那你说，你叫，是疼是爽告诉我…别再……”  
“宋旻浩我爱你，我好爱你。”

宋旻浩本是想趁他说话，偷偷撞那里逼他出声，却没想到听到了告白。

姜昇润很久没有说过爱他了。

在外的半根终于再次被涂满润滑，满到开始滴落在床单上，宋旻浩才慢慢用手抵着推入。

“还疼吗？”  
“胀，你慢点来。”  
“嗯。”

宋旻浩不敢像最开始那样直冲直撞，变着角度在缓慢的抽插中照顾着前列腺。姜昇润的，终于开始抬头，轻柔地在进出运动中一下一下戳着与他肤色对比鲜明的腹肌。

宋旻浩俯下身子，脸贴着姜昇润的脸，后者回应得轻轻蹭他。喘息的气音和偶尔舒服的细碎呻吟通通传进宋旻浩的精灵耳，惹得人心跳加速，连下面那根上的筋也跟着猛跳了几下。

姜昇润明显感觉到了这可爱的跳动。

“这么兴奋？”  
“你叫两声我能更兴奋。”

姜昇润歪了头，先是咬住了精灵耳的小小耳垂，又轻轻往里吹气，舌尖刮过耳骨上的金属饰品，感觉到身上人颤动了一下，才坏笑着鼻哼了一声，

“一点儿都不疼了，宋旻浩，我被你搞的好爽。”

姜昇润可真是暴风进步。

宋旻浩逃命一般抬了脸，才没让自己过早射出来。

倒是很会撩骚那位，在几次高频的抽送后便摸上了自己把宋旻浩小腹搞得一塌糊涂的小兄弟。可是刚安抚没几下便被另一只手拨开了。

“我还没好，你太早会疼的。”

想了想刚开始的撕裂感，姜昇润乖乖把手又搭回宋旻浩的肩膀，用手指一笔一划临摹着他胸前的纹身，试图分散自己想要释放的欲望。

可身下撞得实在太深太猛，姜昇润开始发出宋旻浩期待已久的呻吟。是男性独特磁性又温柔的声音，是给最亲密的人的撒娇，是在自感安全的领域里才有的柔软。

略粗糙的手指无疑是给本就快撑不住的嫩物重重一激。宋旻浩揉捏了头部许久才去照顾根部和下垂的囊袋。

姜昇润彻底兴奋了，双手紧紧抓着宋旻浩的肩头，极力忍着不缴械投降。

“你好了没？我忍不住了。”  
“嗯，那你射吧。”

宋旻浩把手里挺拔的小家伙还给了主人，低头配合着姜昇润撸动的频率给他后面同步的快感。很快白浆便喷在了姜昇润白嫩的小腹，宋旻浩顺手抹了一把，又意犹未尽地揉捏着铃口还在张合的茎，才把自己从潮热的地方彻底分离出来。

“你腹肌还挺好看的。”

姜昇润本想解释自己只是体脂低才会看上去像腹肌，转头看着宋旻浩还立着的地方，便把话憋了回去。

“你…还不行吗？那继续？”

宋旻浩朝躺着的人身下看去，股缝已经把穴口彻底藏起来，可还是能看到红晕从那个隐秘的地方漫出来，于是摇摇头。

“今天算了吧。”

......

宋旻浩抱着姜昇润大口喘着气，后者还没擦过的小腹，又被射了一层白浆。手腿并用，姜昇润终于让宋旻浩畅快地抒发了出来。

清理时，姜昇润看着自己发着烫又通红的大腿根，向宋旻浩甩着手。

“手要酸死了。”  
“都说了不用了嘛，你非要……”  
“我怎么知道你！你这么久……”  
“我天生不太敏感。”  
“以后可怎么办……”

宋旻浩忽的亲了上去，急切又投入，带着炙热的深情，将另一人连同呼吸一并吞下。

“那你以后耐操一点不就好了。”

姜昇润还因深吻的窒息感在轻咳，嘴角晶莹的口水被宋旻浩边说边擦去。他瞪圆了眼睛看着这位不带一点儿脸红直白发言的人，理直气壮的神态让他败下阵来。

扔了手里的纸，直挺挺躺进被子里蒙住头。

闷闷的声音才从被子里传出来。

“知道了。”


End file.
